PVE
'Dragon's Treasure' As the saying goes, fortune comes from risks. The Dragon's Treasure is Laplace M's daily gameplay mode. In this mode, players can form small teams of 3-5 people and head to the Dragon Island to steal Dragon Eggs. The Dragon Eggs contain precious items and Exp. Summary The Dragon's Treasure mode is open daily to characters whose level is ≥Lv.20. It opens once every two hours every day from between 11:00-23:00, after the event has opened, you can enter anytime within the 120 minutes. You can only obtain one reward from each Dragon's Treasure event, and you can obtain 3 times max a day. After obtaining three rewards in one day, you can still enter the event Dungeon, but you won't be able to obtain an event reward. You'll only be able to earn a “Helper Card” for your efforts in helping other players earn their rewards. Rewards Monster's Bell, random quality Equipment, random quality Cards, Exp. Entry After the Dragon's Treasure event has started, a “Dragon's Treasure Event Has Started” notification will appear on the Quest sidebar to the left of the screen. Tap on this notification to open the Event Portal panel. Process You must enter Dragon's Treasure as a team. Tap on the “Team up” button on the Events panel to see this event's team up information, after teaming up you will be taken into the Dungeon with the team captain. The Dungeon consists of two stages. Stage 1: Steal Dragon Eggs from the two chambers to either side, avoid the patrolling guards within the area and take them back to the Dragon Egg Collectors in the middle. Once the team has collected a total of 12 Dragon Eggs or the collection time has exceeded 3 minutes, it will enter into the next stage. Stage 2: Defeat the “Energy Guard” and obtain the Energy Crystals dropped to obtain the power from smashed Dragon Eggs. Every time you smash a Dragon Egg you can obtain a reward dropped from the Dragon Egg. The Great Dragon in the middle of the area will use a large area skill “Giant Dragon's Breath” after a period of time, it does tremendous damage so be sure to dodge it. TIPs: Pay attention to the amount of time between the Great Dragon's skill, then lead the Energy Guard into range of the Great Dragon's skill to use the Great Dragon's power to kill it. This will greatly shorten your clearing time. 12 Zodiac Introduction Laplace M has many unsolved mysteries waiting for “The No.1 Warrior” to uncover, the Zodiac is just one of these mysteries. Legend has it that only a true warrior can find and triumph over the Zodiac~~ So all you warriors need to get moving and start on your path to discovery! Secret The first Zodiac Aquarius Guard is in the Yggdrasil! First go and defeat him! Introduction The Zodiac is a series of challenges with a progressive difficulty, defeat different Zodiac Bosses to win an abundance of rewards. The Zodiac’s difficulty is separated into 1-12 Stars, different Zodiac Bosses have different styles, skills and specialties. You can enrage them on your own or as a team, but the team captain must first have successfully challenged the preceding level Zodiac Boss before they can challenge the next one, but teammates have no restrictions, they can challenge any level with their captain. On the whole, the battles are pretty hard, so all members must cooperate well with one another and effectively allocate Classes to smoothly clear them!